White Blanket of Evil
by wondergirlinwonderland
Summary: Marik hates the snow. Unfortunately, his boyfriend loves it. Angstshipping


**Title** : The White Blanket of Evil

 **Pairing:** Angstshipping (Marik Ishtar/Ryou Bakura)

 **Rating:** G

 **Words:** 712

 **Author's Notes:** "Wait, Wondergirl wrote a YGOTP challenge and it's not Puppyshipping? Is she feeling okay?" Yes, I am, and I plan on writing more than one response to these challenges. They may not all be long, as this one is short, but I've just been hitting a block with my stress so I'm just writing as they come to me. I love Marik and Ryou but barely write for them so now I'm using this ship and hope you all like it. ALSO I used Japanese names this time.

* * *

Marik hated snow. He decided that pretty early on in his travels. It hit his face, ruining his kohl. It made his nose cold and runny. And worst of all, it trapped him in the house because he couldn't get his motorcycle through the white blanket of evil.

Okay, maybe that was a little bit dramatic, but it's not like he was known for being subtle most times.

To make matters worse, Ryou and the rest of their friends seemed to enjoy the snow. He watched angrily from the window as Jou and Honda built a fort that Anzu and Yugi tried to aim their snowballs over. They were all going to get sick and Marik would be the one proclaiming that he told them so.

"You're really not coming outside?" The calm voice made him look away from his friends playing to the very cozy looking boyfriend standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Ryou held a tray of hot drinks, probably mostly hot chocolate but possibly a cup of tea or two mixed in the bunch, and wore a soft smile.

No matter what was going on, his smile always warmed Marik.

Which helped, because Marik refused any of his winter clothes.

Ryou placed the tray down on the coffee table, moving to wrap his arms around Marik from behind. The wool of the oversized sweater he had on tickled Marik's bare midriff but he didn't complain. He moved to link his fingers with the hands around him, huffing when he had to find said hands under the flappy arms.

"I despise this season."

"Your birthday's this season."

"I still despise it. Minus the birthdays. The birthdays are nice."

Ryou hummed against his shoulder blade, nuzzling him. "What do you want, by the way?"

Marik turned his head a bit, wiggling his eyebrows when Ryou looked up at him.

"I meant that you can unwrap, Marik," he answered as he fondly rolled his eyes.

Marik didn't respond, just smirked.

"You're so difficult." Ryou shook his head, smiling still but pulling away.

Marik fully turned, grabbing his hands back with a pout. Ryou leaned over to give him a kiss, Marik letting go of one of his hands and to wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. Ryou's hands found the back of Marik's neck, deepening the kiss and tangling through his blond hair.

 _Thump!_

The couple pulled apart slowly, confused, before another thump made them pinpoint the sound. Against the window in front of them were two spatters of snow, and if Marik leaned up on his tiptoes, he could see Jou and Honda laughing as they readied more snowballs.

"That's it. They've just declared war," Marik growled, letting go of his lover who held a snicker behind the sleeve of his sweater. He headed for the door, opening it just to get pelted with a snowball to the face.

He immediately shut the door as Ryou burst into straight up laughter. "Think that's funny, huh?" Marik asked, brushing the snow off his face. He walked around to the couch, grabbing one of Ryou's other sweaters and putting it on before grabbing Ryou himself, swinging him over his shoulder. "I'll show you funny."

"Marik, stop! The cocoa's going to get cold!"

"Should've thought of that before," he answered, giving the white-haired teen a tap on the butt before opening the door and practically throwing him into the nearest pile of fluffy snow. He climbed on top of him, leaning in for a kiss.

"Aw, how cute," he could hear Honda's voice, followed by Anzu's threat of, "Leave them alone and get back to your fort, or we're taking it!"

"You'll never take Fort Awesome! It's ours!"

Ryou and Marik pulled away and laughed at their friends.

"You're letting the cold air into the house," Ryou pointed out.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Finally starting to like snow, then?"

"No."

"Good, because then I won't feel guilty about doing this."

Marik didn't have time to question what _this_ was, because in a flash, he was on his back in the snow, fidgeting as the white blanket of evil somehow got in his pants. His boyfriend was running away, apparently having joined Fort Awesome. "That's it, I'll get you, you traitor!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : This was pure fluff and I'm not even sorry. I don't know where in the series this would even be, if it's AU, post-canon, I don't know, I just thought it was cute. I hope you liked it.


End file.
